Noir
by Kitkatcaline
Summary: Stiles voulait changer. Ne pas se sentir comme le boulet de service tout juste utile comme punching-ball . Il voulait changer mais là, fallait pas abuser ! Comment ça de la magie ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme sœur ! Ma mère pouvait quoi !
1. Chapter 1

Euh... alors voilà ma toute première histoire. Du sterek pour commencer bien que cet aspect n'apparaisse pas avant un bon moment.

Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de jouer avec.

Le rating montera peut-être jusqu'à T mais pas plus loin. Enfin normalement, mais puisque ma meilleure amie est une vile manipulatrice le rating ira surement jusqu'à M...

C'est tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

Noir. Je ne voyais rien. Le silence rongeait le peu de patience qui me restait. Je me sentais sombrer.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

* * *

Pourquoi, bon dieu, me retrouvais-je encore une fois dehors, au milieu de la nuit dans ce putain de lycée qui décidément n'apportait que du malheur ?!

J'avançais lentement en essayant de me faire discret. Bien évidemment mes tentatives n'étaient pas très concluantes et, maladresse oblige, je trouvais le moyen de me cogner à un casier en tournant pour monter les escaliers.

Immédiatement je me figeais.

Je retins ma respiration, en attente. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les sons environnants mais les battements assourdissant de mon cœur me rendaient sourd à ce qui m'entourait. Je tentais, tant bien que mal, de me calmer mais la panique me rongeait peu à peu. En entendant un raclement de griffes derrière moi, je ne me posai plus de question. Je fonçai dans les escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage, je bifurquai à droite et m'enfonçai dans le couloir sombre sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ma destination.

Je courrais, encore et encore.

Mes poumons hurlaient au supplice mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Pas encore. Je luttais plus que ce que mon corps pouvait supporter mais je continuais quand même.

Arrivé à un autre tournant, je dérapais dangereusement. Quelle idée de mettre des baskets à semelles lisses pour courir dans les couloirs !

Mon épaule rencontra le mur et je gémis piteusement. Je savais que j'allais avoir un bleu, je le sentais presque s'épanouir doucement, j'allais devoir aller à l'hôpital. Encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il faisait des abonnements, genre au bout de 5 visites par mois la 6eme offerte ? Nan, mais parce que si un truc du genre existe j'achète directe ! C'était déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine et la 7eme ce mois-ci que je me rendais à l'hôpital pour toute sorte de foulures, coupures, brûlures et autres blessures en tout genre.

Je sentais mon esprit divaguer et ma course ralentir je tentais de me concentrer à nouveau mais déjà un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me glaçait jusqu'au sang et me forçait à stopper ma fuite -euh, pardon, ma retraite stratégique- brusquement. Je me retournais vivement mais évidemment plus rien ne se trouvait derrière moi.

Je repris doucement mon souffle, je savais déjà que derrière moi se trouvait mon poursuivant et que je n'avais plus d'issus. Prenant sur moi pour ne pas trembler, je pivotais doucement et me retrouvais plonger dans des yeux rouge sang qui semblaient dépourvus d'âme.

Un grognement sourd de mécontentement s'échappa de la bête en face de moi.

« - Bon sang Stiles ! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi nul ?! C'est toi qui voulais absolument t'entraîner mais tu n'es même pas capable de t'échapper et de te cacher correctement ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer si tu continues comme ça !

Oh ! Ça va, hein ! Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Et puis j'y peux rien moi si l'école à aucun bon endroit pour se cacher ! Ce n'est pas comme si les portes allaient me protéger de votre force même Lydia pourrait l'ouvrir tranquille, une épingle à nourrice et le tour est joué… Attends ! Pourquoi on dit épingle « à nourrice » ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose peu importe comment on la nomme ça reste une épingle ! Il me semble avoir lu qu'on utilise cette expression parce que les nourrices utilisaient des épingles pour fixer les langes, tu sais les couches pour bébé, enfin bref je trouve ça une peu con d'utiliser comme expression dans le langage courant un truc qui remonte à si longtemps ! C'est pareil pour « tiré à quatre épingles » sérieux plus personne n'utilise cette expression à son sens premier. C'est carrément péjoratif alors qu'avant on disait d'une personne avec des vêtements bien ajustés qu'elle était bien tirée. Ah bah même chose ici, maintenant tu t'imagines dire à quelqu'un « oh, dis donc, tu es bien tiré aujourd'hui ! » mon dieu la honte ! ».

Je voyais bien que j'exaspérais Derek. Ces yeux restaient rouges, il avait les poings serrés, son corps tremblait alors qu'il tentait d'éviter de m'arracher la gorge et sa paupière tressautait dangereusement. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se faire la malle. Et plus je constatais les signes de l'irritation chez l'alpha grognon, et plus je parlais vite et fort au point de presque crier ma dernière phrase.

J'étais légèrement essoufflé par ma tirade sans queue ni tête, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais fatigué, je voulais rentrer et me glisser dans mon lit douiller, j'avais mal au bras et la cheville – j'avais dû me blesser pendant ma course- et, en plus, Derek m'avait gueulé dessus, quoique ça, ça ne changeait jamais. Enfin une constante dans ce monde de fous, bien que ce ne soit pas ce que j'aurais choisis si on m'avait demandé mon avis. J'aurais plutôt choisis un truc comme Scott n'annulera jamais une soirée marathon Star Wars ou mon père et moi seront toujours aussi proche ou alors les gaufres seront toujours meilleurs en étant croustillantes à l'extérieur et fondante à t'intérieur – ah ! Non ! En fait, ça, c'est toujours vrai. Alléluia !

Je me retenais de parler pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus mais mon corps était alors pris d'assaut par des spasmes et mon doigt commença à tapoter, à un rythme effréné, ma cuisse.

Je le vis fixer son regard sur ma main comme s'il allait la bouffer mais je n'arrivais pas à stopper. Au contraire, son regard me perturba encore plus, ce qui rajouta à mon malaise et donc mon hyperactivité enflamma mon corps et je sentais des fourmillements remonter de mes orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Il fallait que je bouge. Maintenant.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, je tentais de le contourner pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà dû finir leur entraînement. Je le passai à sa droite mais je fus stoppé par sa main qui s'abattit sur mon épaule encore douloureuse de sa rencontre précédente avec le mur. Je poussais un petit cri -absolument pas féminin, du tout, du tout- et m'éloignais dans un sursaut. Derek me regarda bizarrement, en fait il me regarda comme une nouvelle espèce d'insecte encore inconnue et potentiellement mortelle. Je me sentais particulièrement insulté par son regard mais tentais de rien en laisser paraître et me contentais de le fixer froidement en retour.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Evidemment c'est au faible petit humain de se soumettre ! Mais moi j'en ai juste ras le bol ! Pourtant, malgré tout mon ressentiment, je baissais docilement les yeux –j'étais fatigué pas suicidaire- et il poussa un grognement mi-satisfait, mi-irrité. Ça m'exaspéra encore plus. Mais je pensais m'être assez blessé pour la soirée, la semaine, le mois et l'année !

Il se retourna brusquement, se dirigea vers le reste de la meute qui devait s'impatienter à l'entrée du lycée et me bouscula au passage comme si la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais doué était d'être sur son chemin.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux non plus. Dernièrement, dès que je faisais un pas dehors, les emmerdes arrivées à la vitesse de la lumière. Et j'étais incapable de me débrouiller seul. Les problèmes étaient majoritairement – si ce n'était pas uniquement- surnaturel, je me retrouvais à chaque fois à me faire protéger. Je regrettais presque d'avoir refusé la proposition de morsure de Peter quand celui-ci était encore Alpha. Je me sentais démuni, encombrant et inutile. Bien sur, je restais un expert en termes de recherche sur le surnaturel mais je ne pouvais pas me défendre seul. J'étais même incapable de fuir par moi-même. Scott aussi commençait à être exaspéré de mes déboires avec le surnaturel. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui en vouloir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'il était moins concentré sur Allison on aurait peut être remarqué un changement quelconque dans mon odeur ou autre qui explique cette attraction que je provoquais, sans mon accord et de manière totalement imprévue, sur le surnaturel.

Je me secouais et me dirigeais calmement vers les autres. Boyd m'ignora, Erica se moqua, en accord avec Jackson, Allison et Scott roucoulaient dans un coin en m'ignorant – comme d'habitude devrais-je dire-, Lydia discutait avec Peter et Derek et Isaac se morfondaient à coté. Je me sentais une fois encore exclu mais ne le montrais pas. Je continuais à sourire à m'en déchirer les joues. Voyant que les choses n'avançaient pas, je me décidais à prendre congés pour faire le point chez moi. Je saluais les autres qui ne semblèrent pas m'entendre, ni même remarquer mon départ. Je soupirai discrètement et partis sans me retourner. Une fois dans ma Jeep, je relâchai un peu la pression et permis à mon sourire de quitter mon visage fatigué. Sur un coup de tête, je me décidai à me rendre chez Deaton pour faire appel à sa science infuse. Peut être pourras-t-il me dire ce qui m'arrive. A moins, bien sur, que rien n'est changé chez moi et que ce ne soit que ma poisse habituelle et le destin qui me donnaient une leçon pour oser mentir à mon père. Qui sait ? Après tout les loups garou existent, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas un grand barbu là haut hein ? Mais si c'était le cas je ne le trouvais pas franchement très sympathique. Il ne répondait pas aux prières les plus ferventes. Et je savais de quoi je parlais. Quand nous avions appris que ma mère était condamnée, j'avais prié jour et nuit mais rien n'y avait fait. Je le trouvais donc gonflé – en cas de son hypothétique existence- de me punir pour tenter de protéger mon père alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la mort de ma mère. Penser à cela me rendit morose.

Je me dirigeais mécaniquement chez le vétérinaire et me garais, à l'arrache, sur le parking.

Je sortis maladroitement de ma voiture, manquais de m'écroulais, me rattrapais de justesse à je ne sais quoi et me précipiter chez le druide sans prendre gare à mon environnement. C'est probablement pour ça que je ne vis pas les deux hommes encapuchonnés se dirigeaient vers moi et que je n'entendis pas le léger grésillement du taser. Par contre je sentis sans mal, la brûlure de l'électricité entre les omoplates. Je m'effondrai comme une poupée de chiffons sans réellement appréhender le pourquoi du comment.

Là seule chose que je compris, ce fut que cette fois, la meute ne viendrait pas à mon secours.

* * *

Premier chapitre, terminé !

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs, notamment de syntaxe.

Sur ce, à la revoyure!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 te voilà !

Même chose que pour le premier chapitre, rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire.

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Je rouvris doucement les yeux.

Une douleur dans le haut du dos eut tôt fait de me rappeler les derniers événements en date dans ma vie trépidante.

Je regardai autour de moi et fus surpris de voir que je n'étais pas dans un cachot ou autre lieu tout aussi glauque où l'on enferme les jeunes garçons innocents. Je me trouvais dans un salon décoré avec goût et sobriété. Je n'étais même pas attaché. Pendant un instant mon ego en fut touché. Alors comme ça le pauvre humain pathétique ne nécessitait pas d'être attaché ? Bien sur ! Que pourrait-il donc nous faire avec sa faible force ?

Je me repris cependant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser envahir pas la rancune et la tristesse. Ils avaient fait une erreur et ils la paieront cher, parole de Stilinski !

Je pris le temps d'observer mon environnement attentivement. J'étais peut-être faible physiquement mais j'étais rusé. Je trouverais bien un moyen de me dépatouiller de cette histoire par moi-même bon dieu ! Et vu le comportement la meute à mon égard dernièrement, je ne me faisais pas de grands espoirs quand à leur intervention et sauvetage. On débutait les vacances d'hiver aujourd'hui donc ils ne s'apercevront même pas de mon absence si ça se trouve !

Quant à mon père, il s'inquiéterait de mon absence… peut être. Mais encore une fois, je n'étais plus ça préoccupation première. Il avait rencontré une femme. Charmante. Vraiment. Et, comme pour Scott, je restais en retrait. Pour ne pas gêner, pour lui permettre de se refaire plaisir en sortant un peu. Depuis maman, il n'y avait eu que deux choses dans la vie à mon père : son boulot et moi. Je voulais le voir sourire à nouveau. Il méritait amplement de connaître encore une fois le bonheur. Et Catherine était très gentille. Une femme douce et prévenante. Sans aucun lien avec le surnaturel – j'avais demandé à Scott et son super odorat de vérifier durant l'un des rares moments où j'avais capté son attention pendant plus d'une minute-.

Je repris mon examen minutieux après cette légère introspection et mon regard fut attiré par un objet qui pourrait mettre utile. Je pris la batte de baseball en métal dans mes mains, testai son poids, la balançai doucement autour de moi, en prenant garde à ne rien cassé. Pas que je respectai la maison de mes kidnappeurs mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention en faisant du bruit. Je jetai un dernier regard à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvai, avisai une porte et me décidai enfin à sortir.

Je pénétrai dans un long couloir bien éclairé. Ce lieu n'avait vraiment rien de glauque et, d'une certaine manière, cela me fit encore plus flipper.

J'entendais du bruit venant d'une pièce au fond du couloir. Malgré moi mon cœur s'accéléra et tambourina dans mes oreilles. J'agrippai la batte de toutes mes forces et avançais lentement vers ce qui me semblait être l'échafaud. Pourtant, en entrant dans la pièce d'où provenaient les voix, je me détendis sans même comprendre pourquoi. Je baissai la batte et observai les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, pièce qui semblait être une cuisine tout équipée. Deux hommes, une femme. Ils discutaient avec animation sur l'un de film Marvel sorti dernièrement. Enfin, la jeune femme remarqua ma présence et m'adressa un joli sourire. Je le lui rendis automatiquement. Les deux hommes se stoppèrent aussi et se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'avançai jusqu'à rejoindre l'îlot central auquel ils étaient tous accoudés et attendis qu'ils prennent la parole.

Je déposai la batte de baseball par terre, contre l'îlot. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir en danger. J'aurais dû, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Peut-être que mon instinct de survie avait de sérieux troubles ? En voyant le sourire éclatant et digne d'une pub pour le dentifrice que m'adressa le blond à ma droite, je ne pus penser m'être trompé. J'inclinai la tête sur le côté et l'un deux, le brun à ma gauche, prit la parole répondant à ma question muette :

« - Je m'appelle Matt, le blond de l'autre coté c'est Jason et le brune en face de toi c'et Nathalie. Non, nous ne sommes pas ceux qui ont tenté de te kidnapper, au contraire, on les en a empêché. On peut aussi répondre à tes questions concernant les changements qui se sont produits récemment dans ta vie.

\- On peut t'en dire plus parce qu'on est comme toi, continue Nathalie, je dirais même plus on est de la même famille toi et nous. T'es notre cousin Stiles ! »

Là, je sentais que les explications allaient être longues mais je savais que je pouvais les croire. Je pris donc un tabouret et attendis qu'ils s'expliquent.

« - Par quoi commencer ? Ah je sais ! Nos liens de parentés… alors Claudia, ta mère n'était pas fille unique. Elle avait 1 sœur et 1 frère. Ils se sont séparés il y a longtemps et ta mère n'en a sûrement même jamais parlé à ton père. La grande sœur de ta mère, Mary qui était d'ailleurs l'aîné, est ma mère. C'est une femme superbe ! Si tu as la chance de la rencontrer, tu pourras te faire ta propre idée mais je suis persuadée que tu l'aimeras ! C'est une sorte de grande lionne affectueuse, plaisanta Nathalie. Puis ta mère est née et, en dernier, le père de Jason, Byron. C'est un homme incroyablement intelligent ! Dommage que Jason ne tienne de lui que son physique…

\- Hey ! je ne te permets pas d'abord !, s'indigna Jason. Je ne suis pas un idiot. »

Il lui tira la langue, puérilement comme vengeance. Je souris à cette réaction, j'aurais surement agis de la même manière. J'étais à la fois surpris et heureux de savoir qu'il me restait de la famille du coté de ma mère. J'étais intrigué.

« - Nos parents descendent d'une très longue lignée d'êtres surnaturels. Nous sommes des magiciens immortels, continua Nathalie, en ignorant la réplique de Jason. Avant que tu ne pose de questions laisses moi finir, me coupa-t-elle au moment où j'ouvris la bouche. Alors oui nous sommes immortels, mais dans le sens où l'on vit très longtemps nous pouvons mourir. Certes, on guérit un peu plus rapidement que la moyenne mais si t'a tête est tranchée ou ton cœur arracher n'espères pas survivre ! D'après la légende racontée dans la famille, notre ancêtre et la première de notre lignée aurait sauvée les dieux d'une guerre inutile et leur aurait permis d'instaurer la paix dans le monde et encore au-delà. Pour la remercier de sa bravoure, de son intelligence et de son intégrité, ils auraient bénis sa lignée et lui auraient permis de lutter contre le mal pour continuer à rependre le bien autour d'elle. Ainsi Eden, celle qu'on nomme Impératrice, aurait chargé sa descendance de protéger le monde et de vivre leur vie auprès de leur âme sœur. Ah oui ! Parce que, je ne t'ai pas dis mais chacun d'entre nous à une âme sœur quelque part dans ce vaste monde. Bon en réalité j'abuse un peu. Etant donné que nous sommes bénis, notre âme sœur née et vit dans les 100 kilomètres alentours et nous la rencontrons obligatoirement avant nos 21 ans, mais passons. Nous savons donc une âme sœur qui peut se révéler à nous quand le seau qui retient nos pouvoirs s'ouvre, c'est-à-dire le jour de nos 17 ans.

\- Mais, je fête mes 17 ans dans trois jours !, l'interrompis-je n'y tenant plus.

\- Exactement, intervint Jason. Le sceau commence à se disloquer et ton aura attire toutes sortes de créatures. Tes amis n'ont probablement rien remarqué de différent parce que le changement reste subtil et délicat mais les autres si !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit qu'à cause de la subtilité du changement qu'ils n'y ont pas fait attention, remarquai-je amèrement.

\- Pour l'instant là n'est pas la question !, reprit Nathalie. Nous avons une âme sœur, si ça se trouve, et c'est même très probable, tu as déjà rencontré la tienne. Tu ne l'auras peut être pas remarqué, et vice versa, mais, quand tu l'a croisera, à nouveau ou pour la première fois, ce sera comme une évidence. Tu ne dois pas prendre peur ! Surtout pas ! Saches déjà que ça peut être une femme, mais aussi un homme.

\- Un homme ?! Mais je…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! que tu sois hétéro, bi ou gay ça ne change rien. Notre âme entre ne résonance avec celle de l'autre pas avec l'apparence physique, l'histoire, le caractère ou que sais-je encore ! Tu peux haïr ton âme sœur avant que le sceau ne soit brisé puis être incapable de te passer d'elle après.

\- Ça ne me semble pas être une bonne chose… cette manière de pousser deux personnes l'une vers l'autre alors que tout les oppose, c'est plutôt radical non ?, demandai-je doucement, pas très sur de moi sur ce coup là. »

Matt et Nathalie échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« - Je peux t'assurer que tu ne voudras pas rejeter le lien, dit-elle doucement. Au début, c'est effrayant, beaucoup même, et tu peux être surpris, déçu, en colère ou encore incrédule mais quand ton corps et ton cœur te poussent vers cette personne et que tu apprends à la connaître, à la comprendre… tu sais ! Tu sais qu'elle est faite pour toi, que jamais tu ne pourras te passer d'elle, qu'elle sera ta priorité à jamais, que son bonheur fera le tien et que le tien fera le sien, que malgré tout ce qui pourras arriver, tant qu'elle sera là, tu te sentira chez toi en sécurité et juste… parfaitement à ta place. »

Elle s'était exprimée en regardant Matt les yeux brillant d'amour, de joie et d'une pointe de malice.

« - Matt est ton âme sœur ?

\- Oui, me sourit-elle, en se tournant à nouveau vers moi après avoir soufflé un baisé et un « je t'aime » à Matt. Je connaissais Matt avant mes 17 ans et je dois t'avouer qu'on était loin, même très loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. »

A ces mots Matt et Jason rigolèrent. Matt enchaîna :

« - C'était même le contraire ! On se détestait passionnément. Je ne supportais pas son air de petite fille rebelle qui n'en est pas une…

\- Et je ne supportais pas son air de playboy puceau !

\- Hey !

\- Il y a un peu moins d'un an, quand mon sceau s'est enlevé, je ne voulais pas rencontrer mon âme sœur. Je ne voulais pas de contraintes. Etre enchaînée à quelqu'un sans que je ne l'aie choisi ? Jamais ! je me suis donc enfermée dans ma chambre pendant une semaine, souhaitant retarder au maximum l'échéance. Quand ma mère en a eu assez et qu'elle m'a chassé de la maison, j'ai pris peur. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre donc j'ai erré ça et là sans chercher à savoir où me guidaient mes pas. Quand j'ai enfin repris conscience de mon environnement je me suis rendue compte que je suivais depuis un moment déjà une odeur bien distincte. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer et rapidement je me suis retrouvée devant chez Matt.

\- Je rentrais des courses à ce moment là, et quand j'ai vu Nat' j'ai laissé tomber mes sacs. Elle s'est tournée brusquement vers moi et quand nos regards se sont croisés…

\- C'était comme un feu d'artifice ! je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui. Je m'en suis rendue compte au bout de plusieurs longues minutes et en comprenant que mon âme sœur était Matt je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse. Mon cœur se brisait à chaque pas qui m'éloignait de lui mais ma volonté était plus forte. Tu te rends compte ? Je détestais Matt ! Je ne voulais rien savoir de lui. Il était une constante dans ma vie, celui qui ne me traitait jamais différemment à cause de mon argent. Celui qui était toujours là pour me critiquer ouvertement. Celui sur qui je pouvais me défouler sans arrières pensées. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça change. Je ne voulais pas changer. Mais Matt m'a couru après.

\- Je viens aussi d'une famille de magiciens donc la légende d'Eden est plutôt répandue. Je ne savais pas que Nat' en faisait partie, c'est tout. Et j'ai compris quand elle m'a tourné le dos. Je suis resté figé quelques secondes avant de me décider. Après tout qui suis-je pour aller à l'encontre de la décision des dieux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dis plutôt que t'avais déjà un faible pour Nat', le charria Jason.

\- Aussi oui. Mais dans tous les cas, ce qui importe c'est que je l'ai poursuivie et qu'elle court vite ! Elle s'était déjà réfugiée chez elle avant que je ne la rattrape. Je suis arrivé comme un gros bourrin, essoufflé, débraillé et échevelé devant la porte. Mary m'a ouvert et a tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait. Elle s'est décalé pour me laisser entrer, m'a soufflé un léger « en haut deuxième porte à droite » et a refermé derrière moi comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il est arrivé dans ma chambre et, quand il m'a vu assise contre le mur, il m'a prise dans se bras sans rien dire, juste me rassurer de sa présence, et ça m'a de suite calmée. Je me suis détendue on est resté des heures comme ça. Quand je me suis enfin décidée à relever la tête il m'a souris. Ça m'a fait un de ces chocs ! de véritables frissons incontrôlables m'ont traversé, un truc de dingues ! on a discuté pendant un long moment, on s'est raconté nos vies dans les moindres détails, même des trucs on nous étions tous les deux présents, sauf que c'était vu par l'autre donc bien mieux et plus intéressant. »

Ces deux là souriaient tellement fort que j'avais mal pour eux. Leur histoire était belle, vraiment adorable mais elle me paraissait insensée. En les regardant, pourtant, je voyais l'amour briller, je pouvais le ressentir comme une légère vibration qui émaner d'eux. J'étais persuadé qu'en réalité, ils éprouvaient déjà des sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais sous couvert d'une couche épaisse d'indifférence, de dispute, de colère. Ils avaient surmonté cela et j'espérais que ce serait aussi magique avec ma propre âme sœur. Je ne remettais plus leur récit en doute parce que je savais que c'était vrai. En cherchant la cause de ce soudain intérêt sur ma personne de la part des créatures surnaturelles, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de craindre, et d'espérer, que ce soit lié à la génétique. J'avais donc fouillé les affaires de ma mère. J'y avais notamment trouvé des lettres adressées à une certaine Mary et d'autres à un certain Byron. J'avais trouvé un très long et très détaillé arbre généalogique ainsi que d'ancien livre écrit dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas.

J'étais resté relativement immobile durant leur discours, écoutant avidement tous les détails, mais maintenant qu'ils se taisaient je sentais mon hyperactivité reprendre le dessus. Je gigotais un peu et commençais à tapoter de mes doigts l'îlot sur lequel je m'appuyais. Je savais que c'était agaçant mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je pris conscience que ça devenait de pire ne pire récemment. En fait, depuis que les attaques s'étaient multipliées, les fourmillements qui courraient dans mon corps s'agitaient encore plus, comme s'ils étaient dans l'expectative de quelque chose d'important et d'énorme. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Jason confirma mon hypothèse :

« - C'est à cause de la magie, dit-il en désignant les mouvements de mes doigts. Une fois le sceau enlevé, tu seras plus tranquille, enfin une fois que tu sauras maîtriser ta magie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est instinctif !

\- Vraiment ? instinctif… comme inné ? non parce qu'avec ma capacité de concentration digne d'un singe sous mélange de GHB et LSD ça me semble un peu compromis, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien… »

Jason et Nat' me sourirent et me rassurèrent en disant qu'ils étaient pareils avant.

Je me sentais bien dans ce cocon chaleureux et familial. Je retrouvais un peu de ma mère chez mes cousins et cela me rassurait et créait une sorte de chaleur qui se répandait dans tout mon corps pour me réchauffer et me rassurer après l'indifférence de mes « amis ».

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre l'arrivée de mes 17 ans et, surtout, nous n'avions pas encore abordé le point le plus excitant : la magie !

* * *

review review !


	3. Chapter 3

Encore un chapitre !

Rien à moi sauf l'histoire décrite ici

Rating : toujours K

Bref, bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

Jason, Nat' et Matt continuèrent à m'expliquer pendant un moment le principe des âmes sœurs. Donc quand la personne qui nous est destinée est une créature surnaturelle ou qu'elle a le moindre pouvoir magique, que ça remonte à 4 générations ou pas, elle devient immortelle grâce au lien créé. Si au contraire, elle est totalement humaine – et c'est ce qui est arrivé avec ma mère – on a la possibilité d'abandonner notre immortalité et de devenir humain pour vivre à ses cotés. La plupart faisaient ça d'ailleurs. Qui voudrait voir son âme sœur dépérir et mourir pendant qu'on reste jeune, beau et en bonne santé ?

Jason raconta comment c'était passé son changement. Il était persuadé que la fille dont il était amoureux depuis un long moment était son âme sœur donc le jour de ses 17 ans, il s'est précipité vers elle mais… rien. Aucun sentiment explosif, aucun fourmillement, aucun changement de centre de gravité, aucun soulèvement de magie. Même les sentiments amoureux qu'il pensait avoir avant pour elle c'était transformaient en sympathie. Il avait était très déçu et était rentré après avoir échangé quelques mots et sourires avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, 4 mois après son dix-septième anniversaire, Jason n'avait toujours pas trouvé son âme sœur.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Lydia avec cette histoire. Etait-elle mon âme sœur ? Aurais-je encore des sentiments pour elle quand je la reverrais ? Je l'espérais de tout mon être mais quelque chose en moi me disait que c'était vain et que je serais loin d'être ravi en découvrant mon âme sœur…

Après ça, ils m'expliquèrent en quoi consister cette fameuse magie qui était sensée se révéler à moi à mes 17 ans. Ma mère était morte avant de pouvoir m'apprendre, c'était l'un des gros inconvénients à devenir humain, mais ça valait le coup : pouvoir vivre auprès de son amour sans barrière, c'était magique ! Nous étions donc associés à un ou deux éléments, c'est-à-dire le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air, le métal et l'électricité, à notre naissance et ils se révélaient à nous quand le sceau se brisait. Il me restait donc trois jours pour apprendre les grands traits de notre histoire et me préparer à cette nouvelle vie.

Mon ventre gargouilla avant que je ne puisse commencer à poser toutes les questions que j'avais en tête genre : « au fait, comment suis-je arrivé la ? Non parce que ce serait vraiment bizarre comme rencontre en famille si on se tase entre nous non ? Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir à l'avance quels sont nos éléments référents ? Quels étaient ceux de ma mère ? Et les vôtres ? Est-ce qu'on doit prononcer des incantations ou ça vient tout seul ? Je fais comment avec mon père ? Et la meute ? Vous allez rester longtemps ? » J'avais encore d'autres questions mais mon ventre protesta (très) bruyamment à l'idée que je veuille en savoir plus. J'étais une vraie guimauve, donc, en entendant de tels cris, je ne pus m'empêcher de me plier aux exigences de mon corps. Nathalie rigola fortement en attendant les hurlements de famine auxquels firent échos ceux des estomacs de Jason et Matt. Nous étions des goinfres. Sérieusement.

Nous avions tous participé à la préparation du repas, 4 pizzas superbes, une vraie tuerie. Pendant le repas, on parla de tout et de rien. J'appris que Jason avait une affinité avec l'eau et l'électricité et Nat' avec la terre et l'eau. Ma mère avait une affinité avec le feu et je frissonnais en pensant à Derek. Est-ce qu'il me haïrait, plus qu'aujourd'hui, si j'avais une affinité avec le feu ? Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur autre chose, comme les catastrophes que provoquait Jason quand il était petit. Finalement j'étais plutôt calme comme gamin. Au moins je n'avais pas piqué la voiture de mon père pour faire un rodéo sur la plage à mes 12 ans. Ils passèrent leur après midi à m'expliquer en quoi consistaient nos pouvoir. On utilisait notre énergie – notre force intérieure, jeune Padawan – et on modélisait la forme que l'on souhaitait et… pouf ! C'était tout. Ils me firent une démonstration. J'eus droit à une magnifique biche qui courra en cercle autour de ma tête en laissant des traînées d'eau qui retombaient gracieusement et doucement sur mes épaules. C'était magnifique. Jason recréa un orage miniature, très impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant. Je restais émerveillé plusieurs minutes en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais faire. J'avais tellement hâte ! Pourtant une autre question vient me gêner dans l'établissement de ma liste de sorts futurs. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Matt me répondis :

« - On t'a vu dans ta jeep alors on a décidé de te suivre – oui c'est glauque, je sais, mais ça t'a sauvé la vie n'oublie pas ! – et quand on imaginait un plan pour t'aborder, ces deux mecs baraqués qui sentaient le vampire t'ont tasé et du coup on est intervenu. On s'est débarrassé d'eux, et avant que tu ne pose la question, non on ne les a pas tués on les a juste assommés puis on t'a ramené chez nous. On a soignait la brûlure puis on a juste attendu que tu te réveilles et la suite, eh bien, tu la connais.

\- Je vois. Je me disais aussi que c'était curieux comme approche pour rencontrer son cousin de le taser ! Merci beaucoup les gars !... Et la fille, pardon Nat', ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne t'oublie pas promis, c'est juste une expression !

\- Pff… Vous dites tous la même chose ! Je crois que je serais au courant si j'avais le service trois pièces, sérieux ?!

\- Moi aussi, je serais au courant, je pense. Et vu ton caractère, je suis sur que j'aurais du mal à m'asseoir, intervint Matt. »

On explosa tous de rire à ce moment là, et je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais autant ris ! Ça faisait un bien fou. J'envoyais un message à mon père pour lui dire que je dormais chez des amis, et m'excusais auprès des trois qui m'avaient redonné le sourire en leur disant que j'étais crevé. Mine de rien, il était déjà 01 h du matin et ça avait été une journée riche en émotion. Nathalie me montra ma chambre et me promis qu'on commencerait l'entraînement demain, il ne restait plus que deux jours après tout.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je ne compris pas immédiatement où je me trouvais. Ma chambre n'avait pas de mur parme. Et tout me revient je sautais de mon lit, extatique et surexcité. Je me sentais juste siiii bien. Je voulais courir et sauter partout pour exprimer ma joie. J'avais une famille. Vraiment. Des cousins bon dieu ! Et j'allais avoir des pouvoirs. Devenir immortel. Fini l'inutile Stiles qu'on devait toujours protéger parce qu'il était incapable de le faire seul ! Fini le pauvre humain sans pouvoir ! Fini le gamin encombrant qui n'apportait que des problèmes à son père et ses amis ! Fini tout ça !

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et suivis l'odeur alléchante de pancakes, bacon et œufs. Saluais Nathalie d'un rapide bisou sur la joue et m'installais face à elle pour m'empiffrer de ce qu'elle avait préparé les deux autres étant toujours endormis, elle commença à m'expliquer les sensations qui allaient apparaître le jour de mes 17 ans. J'allais sentir les fourmillements liés à mon hyperactivité se transformaient en un courant constant. Apaisé ou torrentiel, cela dépendra de mon humeur et de l'usage que je ferais de ma magie. En réalité il n'y aurait pas tant de changement que ça, si ce n'est que j'arriverais un peu mieux à me concentrer, que mon odeur et mon aura deviendraient plus alléchante et suave et que mon corps allait légèrement changer, devenir un peu plus musclé probablement, s'affiner, s'allonger aussi. Sinon rien de très bouleversant. Je me sentais bien, en famille et ce sentiment me semblait presque incohérent. Je faisais confiance à des gens que je venais à peine de rencontrer ! Si la meute, et surtout Derek, apprenait que je me confiais et que je dormais sur mes deux oreilles chez des inconnus qui assurent avoir des pouvoirs magiques, je me ferais engueuler si fort que mes tympans ne survivraient probablement pas à cette agression. Mais je sentais que je pouvais les croire et je ne voulais plus prendre en compte l'avis de la meute étant donné qu'à leurs yeux je ne valais pas grand-chose. Peut-être un sac de boxe ?

Matt et Jason nous avaient rejoins au milieu de la conversation, en mode zombie qui parle par grognements et gémissements et qui est seulement intéressé par la nourriture – bien que là les cerveaux et la chaire humain soient remplacés par les pancakes et le bacon-. Jason m'expliqua que je devais apprendre les bases du corps à corps avant la transformation et commença alors, après le petit déjeuné, mon tout premier entraînement.

Malgré ce que Derek et sa meute semblaient croire, je savais me battre. Mon père m'avait obligé à prendre des cours d'autodéfense. Je connaissais donc les bases de contre et d'esquive. Bien sur face à la rapidité et la force surhumaines des loups garous mes pauvres techniques de défenses étaient très faibles mais d'après mes cousins j'avais de bons réflexes et avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs et capacités, je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de mal. Je continuais à m'entraîner, affinant ma technique et mes réflexes toute la journée, coupé simplement par une pose lunch.

Nous passâmes la soirée avachie sur le canapé devant la télé à regarder Esprit Criminels en tentant d'établir notre propre profil pour le tueur en série de l'épisode. A la fin des quatre enquêtes nous allâmes tous nous coucher en baillant – gracieusement évidemment-, et je vérifiais mon portable avant de m'endormir. Pas de nouveaux messages, excepté un bref « ok. » de la part de mon père en réponse à mon SMS de la veille. Pas de nouvelle ni de Scott, ni d'aucun membre de la meute. Pas que ça m'étonna ni ne me déçut hein ! J'étais au dessus de tout ça maintenant ! Après tout dans quelques jours je ne serais plus jamais le même. Ou du moins j'essayais de me convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'impact sur moi. Malheureusement mon auto persuasion ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Je finis par m'endormir et plonger dans un sommeil agité où les images de Scott, la meute et mon père me rejetaient à cause de mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain courbaturer et plus épuiser que la veille. Les autres étaient déjà debout, mais ne firent pas de commentaires sur mes cernes et mes yeux bouffis du manque de sommeil et des pleurs que mes cauchemars avaient provoqués. Je leur souris doucement, les saluais et m'installais pour profiter des nombreux plats préparés par Nat'. Ils détendirent l'atmosphère à coup de blague et d'autodérision jusqu'à me faire rire aux éclats et me faire m'étouffer avec mes œufs brouillés que je finis par cracher – malencontreusement- sur Jason.

Nous continuâmes l'entraînement physique toute la matinée et pour ma dernière après-midi en tant qu'humain pur et dur, nous profitâmes du parc d'attraction ouvert à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hill. Au retour, j'étais détendu et je souriais largement sans faire semblant. Je me sentais vivant, comme jamais depuis des mois. J'appréhendais le lendemain mais j'étais en même temps si impatient. Les fourmillements sous ma peau devenaient incontrôlables (pas qu'ils l'aient été un jour mais bon !). Nous avions tous décidé de rester debout jusqu'à minuit pour voir les changements et réagir en fonction. Si j'avais une affinité avec le feu, j'étais capable de brûler le salon sans même le vouloir, vu que je ne contrôlerais pas encore parfaitement ma magie, donc mieux valait qu'ils soient tous là.

Deux minutes avant que le sceau ne se brise, Jason trouva intéressant de me prévenir que l'opération pouvait être douloureuse.

« - Bah oui ! Tu changes de masse musculaire et tu peux même grandir et tout ceci en moins d'une demi-heure donc… évidemment ça fait mal.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant sérieux, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais… ! Putain ! »

Je confirmais, c'était douloureux, très douloureux. Une sorte de fumée, de bruine s'éleva autour de moi et je me sentis prendre quelques centimètres 4 ou 5 touts au plus, ce qui devait me permettre de dépasser les 1 mètre 80. Mes muscles se développèrent, et j'eus un haut le cœur en imaginant ce que ça devait donner à voir. Je sentis aussi les fourmillements sous ma peau disparaître et, pendant un moment, je paniquais à cette sensation, je me sentais vide. Mais cette force revint, comme un courant chaud et régulier sous ma peau, comme une couverture en hiver. Je me sentais complet et protégé. C'était… magique !

Quand la brume s'estompa finalement, j'entendis Nat' et Matt retenir leur souffle et Jason siffler d'admiration. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans mes vêtements même si j'avais pris les plus larges que j'avais pu trouver. J'essayais de me relever mais mon équilibre était précaire, j'étais habitué à ma carcasse sèche et noueuse pas à des muscles et 5 centimètres de plus. Je me tournais vers le miroir présent dans le salon et retins mon souffle. Un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres fines. La rentrée allait être incroyable !

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre. je sais l'histoire avance doucement mais je ne veux pas tout précipiter et vu que j'ai bientôt fini de tout écrire vous pourrez vite lire les péripéties (oui péripéties l'école fait des ravages je vous le dis !) de Stiles pas d'inquiétudes !

En attendant, review !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

bon alors là il y a du suspens, de l'action, de la romance, et de l'action encore ! Non je déconne ça c'est dans le chapitre suivant ! Oui je sais je suis fourbe, mais je le vis bien promis ! en attendant voilà la confrontation avec la meute !

Bref les perso ne sont pas à moi, l'univers non plus

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je passais le reste de mes vacances à réapprendre à me servir de mon corps et à apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle, sauf pour mon anniversaire - j'avais presque étais surpris qu'aucun n'oublie de me le souhaiter, excepté Derek, évidemment- et je n'en avais pas demandé. Mon père m'avait appelé deux ou trois fois pour me raconter combien Catherine était parfaite mais il ne m'avait à aucun moment demandé de mes nouvelles. Matt, Jason et Nathalie c'était inscrit au lycée de Beacon Hill donc nous nous préparions pour le rejoindre vu qu'aujourd'hui c'était enfin le jour de la rentrée. J'avais aussi appris que notre famille avait des comptes aux sommes astronomiques et qu'en tant que membres, j'étais l'heureux propriétaire d'une Bugatti Veyron. Jason monta avec moi et Matt et Nat' prirent l'Audi R8 de cette dernière.

En arrivant devant le lycée, nous fîmes sensation. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'ait reconnu. C'était à la fois vexant et complaisant. J'aperçus de loin Scott accompagné de toute la meute, excepté Derek, près de la porte. Ils nous observaient. Je leur fis un signe et me dirigeais vers eux avec mes cousins. J'étais prêt à parier qu'ils ne me reconnurent pas immédiatement. Je vis les yeux des loups s'écarquiller après qu'ils eurent reniflé l'air. Mon odeur était légèrement altérer à cause de la magie et, d'après Nat', elle devait être très appétissante. Mais elle restait reconnaissable. Scott souffla un « Stiles », incrédule. Je lui souris.

« Salut Scott ! Les chiens, saluais-je les autres, en me tournant vers le reste de sa troupe. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? En fait, non, ne dites rien. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. On doit vous laisser, passez une bonne journée ! »

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de me répondre et me dirigeais tranquillement vers mon casier. Nat', Jason et Matt étaient morts de rire derrière moi. Ils avaient, il semblerait, adoré ma manière de les rembarrer. Je souriais, me sentant plus confiant maintenant. J'avais réussi à ne pas flancher devant eux. Je ne leur avais pas montré à quel point leur désintérêt m'avait blessé. J'étais fier de ma prestation et, quand Jason et moi nous séparâmes de Nat' et Matt pour assister à notre premier cours, c'est le cœur léger que j'entrais dans la salle pour écouter le coach Finstock nous parler de l'avantage absolu de Smith et de l'avantage comparatif de Ricardo.

Je ne voulais pas briser les liens avec la meute. Ils étaient important pour moi, enfin surtout Scott, mais je voulais qu'ils comprennent que les choses avaient changé. Jason était à coté de moi et suivait distraitement le cours du coach tout en ignorant l'attention que lui portaient les filles et certains garçons. Il faut dire que mon cousin était canon. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés coupés courts sans être rasés, des yeux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et un sourire semblable au mien qui lui bouffait la moitié du visage. Je poussais un léger soupir en remarquant que moi aussi j'attirais les regards. Mes camarades semblaient intrigués voire stupéfaits des changements dans mon apparence, et aussi peut-être de mes nouvelles relations. Scott, Jackson et Isaac surtout me regardaient avec insistance. Comme si en me regardant longtemps ils pourraient percer à jour le mystère dont je m'étais entouré.

La fin des deux heures de cours résonna avec soulagement dans ma tête et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, imité par Jason. Je savais que la meute allait essayer de me parler mais rien ne m'empêcher de repousser la confrontation. Je jaillis hors de la classe comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses. Je vis Lydia et Allison se diriger vers moi et pris donc la direction opposée, vers la classe de Nat'.

Celle-ci m'aperçut rapidement et me rejoignit très vite. Matt arriva derrière elle et Jason fit comme si de rien n'était, leur demandant comment ils avaient trouvé leur matinée. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Nous discutâmes tranquillement en nous dirigeant vers nos cours suivants. J'étais encore une fois dans la même classe que Jason, à mon plus grand soulagement, mais malheureusement Allison et Erica suivaient elles aussi ce cours d'histoire. Je les ignorais du mieux que je pus et parvins à sortir la tête haute de la classe à la fin de l' n'avais plus de cours pour la matinée je rejoignis donc Matt, qui finissait à 11 heure aussi, à la bibliothèque. On parla de choses et d'autres – à voix basse évidemment, ce qui nous valut quelques regards méchants de la bibliothécaire- en attendant que Jason et Nat' finissent leur matinée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le toit, pour déjeuner en paix les sandwichs que nous avions préparé le matin.

Je me préparais psychologiquement pour les deux heures de cours de l'après-midi. Je me retrouvais seul face à la meute pour la dernière de la journée et je savais que je ne pourrais pas les repousser indéfiniment.

Je profitais de l'heure de Français que j'avais en commun avec Matt avant de devoir me débrouiller seul. Quand le cours toucha à sa fin et que je dus me rendre en classe d'anglais je ne faisais pas le malin. Je me sentais angoissé, mal à l'aise et je craignais d'entendre la sonnerie de la fin de la journée. Je savais que Nat', Jason et Matt me rejoindront le plus vite possible mais que ce ne sera pas avant que la meute ne m'ait choppé. Je suivis religieusement le cours tout en tentant d'ignorer les regards des membres de la meute qui, comme par hasard, suivaient tous ce cours. Quand retentit la fin des cours je rangeai doucement mes affaires, sachant que ça ne me servirait à rien de me presser. Je sentis Scott s'approcher de moi et se placer à ma droite, Lydia, incarnant l'indignation à la perfection, se posta devant moi. Les autres s'éparpillèrent dans la classe, ils étaient intrigués mais ne se sentaient pas particulièrement concerner. Malgré tout je sentais le regard un peu plus attentif d'Isaac. On ne s'appréciait pas spécialement l'un et l'autre mais on se comprenait d'une manière bien plus subtile, que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Perdre quelqu'un, et en subir les conséquences chaque jour qui passe ne s'oublie pas facilement. Je concentrais donc mon regard vers lui. Je sentais que peu importe l'impact qu'aurait cette discussion sur les relations entre la meute et moi, il ne me jugerait pas. Lydia attendit quelque secondes que la classe se vide totalement et demanda – ordonna- à notre prof de sortir pour nous laisser discuter. La pauvre professeur ne jugeât pas rentable de s'opposer à la meilleure élève du lycée et fille de l'une des plus riche et ancienne famille de Beacon Hills. Nat', Jason et Matt firent leur entrée au moment où la prof sortait. Les loups-garous se tendirent imperceptiblement malgré l'attitude flegmatique de mes cousins. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi mais Scott, en bon meilleur ami s'interposa entre eux et moi. Jason soupira et je me levais pour me poster à ses cotés. Lydia, comme si elle attendait ce signal prit enfin la parole :

« Peut-on savoir, Stiles, qui sont tes nouveaux « amis » et quelles sont les raisons d'une telle attitude envers nous, ta meute ? »

Je sentais que derrière cette façade de politesse elle était indigné, mécontente et qu'elle voulait des réponses plus que tout. Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi dans l'attente d'une réponse. En les observant, je me rendis compte que malgré le manque d'attention qui avait caractérisé mes relations avec la meute ces dernières semaines je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir plus que ça. Je pris une inspiration avant de répondre.

« - Il y a deux semaines, juste après l'entrainement au lycée j'ai failli me faire enlever par des vampires sur le parking du cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton. Nat', Jason et Matt m'ont sauvé la vie.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Scott. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de mes nouvelles pendant les vacances ? et pourquoi aucun de vous n'a remarqué que mon odeur changeait ? et pourquoi personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi les créatures surnaturelles me courraient après ?

\- Stiles…

\- Non Scott ! je n'ai rien dit parce que personne n'a demandé. Je ne voulais pas posé encore plus de problèmes et, en plus, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. En plus de m'avoir sauvé, Nathalie, Matt et Jason m'ont appris certaines choses intéressantes sur mes origines. Ce sont mes cousins, et bien que ça puisse paraitre surprenant, ce qui franchement, ne devrait pas d'ailleurs vu que, sérieux, vos yeux changent de couleurs et brillent dans le noirs, des crocs et des griffes apparaissent quand vous vous battez, on dirait que vous avez vos règles à chaque pleine lune vu le caractère de chien - sans mauvais jeux de mot- que vous nous faites subir, Jackson s'est transformé en reptile gluant et hargneux et je me suis fait attaquer par des putains de vampires ! des vampires, Scott ! avec des crocs, le fétichisme pour les gorges blanches et tout le tra la la ! tu sais que le premier vampire s'appelait véritablement Vlad, c'est dingue quand même ! bon, ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir dans un cercueil mais le soleil ne leur réussit pas trop, même si il n'est pas mortel. Ils ne brillent pas, on n'est pas dans twilight faut pas abuser mais

\- Stiles ! tu t'égares… me coupa Jason.

\- Ah ! euh … oui ! désolé ! je disais donc que nous appartenons à une famille de magicien, genre Harry Potter mais sans avoir besoin de baguette ! trop cool, non ? »

Après cette révélation, faites sans pincette, un silence de plomb s'éleva mais bientôt ce furent mille et une questions qui fusèrent. Même les membres de la meute les plus désintéressés s'y mirent faisant part de leur scepticisme.

Nous leur racontâmes alors toute l'histoire et Nat' créa un lac miniature comme preuve, et une fois que chacun d'entre eux fut persuadé que nous disions vrai tous voulurent savoir quel était mon pouvoir et jusqu'où allaient nos capacités. Je ne voulais en aucun cas dévoiler mon pouvoir, je n'étais pas encore habitué et pour moi c'était encore un événement trop personnel. Quant à l'étendue de nos capacités, elle dépendait surtout de notre état. Etant liés à notre énergie, nos pouvoirs dépendaient de notre condition physique et mentale. Nous avions pris le temps de leur expliquer ce que nous savions, du moins en partie, aucune raison de s'appesantir sur le sujet des âmes-sœur. Une fois cela fait, Scott essaya de me parler en tête à tête. Je le suivi en direction du terrain de Lacrosse. Je le voyais hésiter à prendre la parole mais je ne voulais en aucun cas commencer c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de le suivre, à lui de prendre la parole. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche :

« Je suis désolé Stiles ! Je me suis comporté comme un idiot ingrat… je ne voulais pas te laisser de coté, vraiment ! Mais… avec ces histoires de loup et le danger qui en découle et bien je ne pouvais pas t'impliquer. Tu es humain ! Tu n'as pas assez de force pour te battre contre des monstres et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami, l'un des piliers de mon existence, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi »

J'étais touché par ce qu'avait dis Scott. C'est vrai qu'avant tous les événements de ces deux dernières semaines je n'étais pas très solide. Je comprenais son point de vue. Moi non plus je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur mais malgré cela je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être – un peu- indigné.

« - Ecoutes Scott, je comprends ton point de vue. Je pense la même chose à propos de toi mais, sérieusement, est-ce que les menaces du surnaturel sont toujours si imminentes que tu ne peu même pas passer une soirée en mode brotime avec moi ? Vraiment Scott ? parce que je peux comprendre que tu essayais de m'éloigner du danger, ce qui d'ailleurs étais stupide, la preuve avec ce qui est arrivé avec ces vampires, mais ne pas m'appeler, ne pas m'envoyer un seul message, ne pas passer une seul après-midi avec moi ? tu es un véritable frère pour moi Scott, si tu m'avais expliqué ce qui te tracassait j'aurais compris mais je ne veux plus jamais subir ces semaines où tu m'as ignoré comme si je ne valais pas plus à tes yeux que le vendeur de la superette de la ville voisine !

\- Stiles, je…

\- Non Scott ! je sais que tu es désolé, je le sais. La seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est que tu me promettes que ça ne se reproduira plus. Et puis le surnaturel est aussi une part complète de ma vie donc ne t'avise pas de me sortir cette excuse bidon ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dent !

\- Pff… Stiles !... Merci et oui je te le promets, après tout on est des BBF man, non ?

\- N'utilises plus jamais cette expression, il en va de la survie de mon équilibre mental ! on n'est pas des collégiennes mec sérieux ! »

Scott rigola. Il semblait plus détendu et moi aussi. Je me sentais mieux et j'avais l'impression agréable d'avoir retrouvé une part de moi que je n'avais pas remarqué comme manquante. Nous retournâmes auprès des autres qui commençaient à s'agiter. Scott demanda ce qui se passait et Isaac lui répondit que Derek les attendait dehors.

Je me figeais un instant. Je ne voulais pas le voir, pas encore. Je n'étais pas prêt. Quelque chose en moi me le répétait inlassablement. Nathalie le comprit immédiatement. Elle me demanda de l'aider à propos de leur inscription au bahut, nous saluâmes donc les membres de la meute, je dis à Scott de passer le bonjour au Sourwolf de ma part. J'aurais d'autre occasion de le voir.

* * *

Et non pas de Derek dans ce chapitre mais encore une fois pas d'inquiétudes les choses avancent !

je finis au plus vite le chapitre 5 et je le poste dès que possible en attendant la review est votre amie !


End file.
